Plotting
by Lollipopdunce
Summary: Selty is very tierd about her jobs getting ruined by Shizuo and Izaya. She and Shinra begin to disscus what they can do. So this is almost like a prolouge, more interesting things will happen in later chapters so hang with me.


Author notes: So this is my first story that I have uploaded here so if the set up is a little wonky its because I'm a n00b ;). I hope you enjoy it, Shinra is a total stalker. Please review and all that nonsence ~ lolli

The sound of annoyed typing struck the ears of the young doctor when he stepped into his apartment. He fixed a smile upon his face and sauntered up to where the noise emanated,which happened to be his headless companion. Her body didn't twist around to confirm that another being had entered the parameter but the sudden halt of pounding on keys was almost as cheery as a welcome home hug.

"It sounds as if you're not in the same mood as I left you. What's got you so flustered?" He set his arms on her shoulders and leaned over to make out what she was typing on a fresh word document.

"_Those two were at it again… this is the third time this month that they have started warring around where I was completing a job, and the third time they've ruined it by causing something to invite the cops over to instigate." _Her hands fluttered above the keyboard waiting for a reply. The man sighed and turned his face to the spot where her head should have been, her upper body seemed to shift into a position that would have her looking into his face. He dropped his hands off her shoulders and drifted across the room then folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. "You've stopped their fighting before, why not these last times?" He watched as his friend resumed her typing onslaught.

"_I've known them so long I no longer appear as a threat to either. It doesn't help that Shizuo's pure strength and will, cannot be deterred after he catches Izaya in his sight. Those two are going too far. Someone is going to get hurt, more so than the usual…"_ At this point the brown haired man shook his head.

"Celty, please calm down. Nothing has changed from before. They have always been this way and don't expect it to change soon, I don't see any more people being endangered from before, all I can say is don't interfere with their… let's say folly for the lack of a better word, just because you have been hindered. Trust me getting between the two is a mistake. No good can come of it; if anything you'll add more fuel to the fire." He rocked back and forth, restraining himself from twirling around the room.

"_I would like to be able to do my job without them tossing the whole city could no good come of it? Think, what if we got those two to kiss and make up, even possibly become friends. Where's the harm in that?" _Her hands touched down on the computer table for a moment while she hoisted herself up, and moved into the kitchen. Shinra's eyes followed her flawless body, his smile from before returning to his face as he followed her out of the room.

"Kiss and make up?" He chuckled. "What a grand idea, I bet no one has _ever_thought of that before." He rolled his eyes and continued. "If you where to actually attempt that, how would you go about it? A nuke isn't strong enough to reach through Shizuo's thick head, and Izaya thinks the world is some interesting piece of lint he pulled from his pocket and has kneaded it into something pleasing. Some deranged piece of art. How do you think you can get two grown toddlers to share something other than hatred when living so close to one another?" He turned on the light which illuminated the whole area. The kitchen, which seemed impeccably clean, began to clatter with the sound of life when Shinra fussed about finding the kettle, filling it with water, until he eventually got it onto the stove. "I'm making green tea, would you like some?" he offered jokingly, she waved one of her hands in a negative manner and took her phone from her pocket, picked up the television remote, and flipped to a show about peoples not of this world.

"_I've been thinking of ways to do it, and I've come up with a few plans that are fool proof." _She tilted the phone towards Shinra, who had snuck up behind her again, so he could read her message, then added. "_And a few that would simply be… pleasurable?"_ She rounded the back of the sofa only to plop down on its cushions and relax.

"How do you plan to accomplish this?" He reiterated. "I mean if there was something in any of the plans that sounded half way decent I would be willing to help out anyway I can. That is if you ever plan to actually put them into action. Hold that thought." He paused when the tea kettle whistled and fixed himself a cup of green tea, before returning to stalk Celty behind the couch. "Now," he said, setting down the mug and rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "Let's sit and plan, If this sounds plausible then I would do anything that would get Shizuo under my microscope." The woman made a shivering movement that mimicked a chuckle at his sudden change and determination, then tapped out a reply on her phone.

"_I've written down a few plots if you want to look them I can go get my computer."_ She pulled her phone away and turned towards the screen. It was almost 21:00 and her program was about to end, the strange people on the screen were trying to wrap up all the nonsense they had spouted with diagram's and so called photos of the otherworldly visitors. They both watched the screen for a few moments till the show switched to a something about mummies and vampires, Shinra felt that it was okay to breech the silence and accept her offer.

He moved over to the small table that blocked off the kitchen practically bouncing in enthusiasm. With tea in hand and waited for Celty to retrieve her computer from the other room. She returned and set the PC in front of him, taking a seat across the table waiting for some sort of response. He began to scan the display eagerly, like a fox snapping excitedly at a hen. He stopped his scan to look over the computer at his companion.

"Is this what you do when I'm at work? If so you have quite the imagination… Sharks really? How many so called "Plots" do you have down?" He continued to devour the page chuckling once in a while he waited for Celty to respond.

"_Twenty seven plans in all and I've been at it since the first job they interfered with. I wouldn't take most of them seriously, because as you go down the ideas become… a little more imaginative._" At the last part Shinra was sure that he felt some sick pleasure bouncing off the Dullahan. She cleared the message and began anew, "_Do you think that Shizuo is an alien?"_ The brunette read the message and burst out laughing.

"Really now? Think about it, I've known him sense we were kids. I doubt that an alien race would age at the same rate as us." He back stepped, realizing that the paranoid Dullahan probably took some offence to his automatic rejection to the idea, and began again. "If he was it would explain his brute strength, but I've seen his x-rays and his body appears to be entirely human…" He trailed on that thought, while continuing to read Celty's work, she just went back to the TV to find some other documentary on the paranormal. Time passed quietly save for a few bursts of laughter from Shinra, shrieks from the TV, and the ticking of a clock. Half an hour later, Shinra picked up the electronic devise and joined his friend on the couch pointing to the seventeenth plan on the paper.

"I think it's hilarious that you've labeled each of them plots when the goal is to try to make them friends. It sounds sinister." He laughed then continued. "This one sounds the best, the least noticeable, and the most plausible if you want everything to turn into sparkles, unicorns, and rainbows."

"_Sparkles, unicorns, and rainbows? I think I like this idea."_ A reminder popped up on her phone. "_I got to go. Job to run. Try to finalize anything that seems a little strange and we can put this into action tomorrow. I want this done as soon as possible. I'll be back in a half an hour or so."_ She got up and stole her yellow helmet from a nearby room then quickly made her way down the hallway.

"Be careful out there. Stay away from flying vending machines and crazed men." He shouted just before the door closed behind his beautiful companion.

At midnight a message was sent to both of the people in question.

_I'm in a bit of a bind and could use your help. I don't typically ask for your assistance but this is important. Please meet me in Shinra's apartment tomorrow at noon. There will be a reward involved if you need it and we will discuss it after you arrive and clearly understand my predicament._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Celty_


End file.
